


Little Bleeder

by BattyMonkey



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Companion love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Milk of Human Kindness, One Shot, Super Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyMonkey/pseuds/BattyMonkey
Summary: An injury sparks a new idea in Sole's mind but is she brave enough to see where it leads?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing on a larger multi-sosu fic but this little idea would not get out of my head.

 

 

“This way, little bleeder.”

     Those were the first words that her companion said to her. As blood splashed and angry shouts flew around them, she heard only his voice. She followed him that night, along with another human, through the collapsing building. He had stepped in front of her on the fourth floor, taking a bullet in the leg to protect her.  They  ran, shouts and shots raining down on them from above.

      In the first floor lobby they were rushed again, the genetically altered mega-mutants yelling and shooting. She had taken a couple down as they attacked but dropped in pain as a bullet hit her shoulder. She had screamed, she was certain.  Once at the pain and then again as Strong swung his huge hammer, connecting with the attackers head.

     “Brother die now.” He shouted as the large mallet exploded the other mutants head.

     “Human not fight bad.” He offered to her as he held out his hand.

 She looked into his eyes and she could not move.

      “Thank you for that heroic rescue.” The other human they had escaped with said, bowing. She had to stop the eye roll at his explanation on how they had been captured.

      “I thought I could teach these brutes some culture.” He said with a flourish. “Instead they locked me up until this giant of a man broke me out.

      “Strong go now. Strong find milk of human kindness.”

      “What? Why do you want that?” she was confused. The super mutant had helped them escape, he could not just waltz back to his ‘brothers’

      “Milk make human strong. Strong drink milk, milk make super mutants stronger than humans.”

      “I don’t think that is how it works, big guy.” She answered with a grin.

      “Mac Beth say so.” the hulking super mutant argued.

 The other human, Rex, interjected.  “Do you really want to argue with him over that point?” He looked between them. “As the Commonwealth’s biggest star, I must say goodbye now and return to the screen.”

 She watched as the man scrambled out of the lobby and into the street.

      “Little bleeder,”

      “Why do you call me that? I have a name.”

 The giant super mutant reached out to touch at her shoulder, his fingers pulled back bloody.

      “Bleeder,”

      She shrugged. “Fair enough. Come on big guy,”

 

Sole smiled. That was months ago. She looked down at the small scar on her shoulder from that day. She had stumbled on them that night and in turn found the truest friend she had met in the Commonwealth so far. She slid her armor back on, eyeing her ammo stock piles and slipping another bag of caps away. Not quite the savings account that she had before the war but she was doing well.

      “You ready to head out?” she called, knowing that Strong was close, even if she could not see him. She waited for the reply but it did not come. Her pulse quickened as she slipped a clip into her 10mm and grabbed up the .45 she had traded for at a vault recently.  She listened for any noise at all outside the Red Rocket they had turned into their main base. She heard nothing at all. No prints, no signs of a struggle.

      “Strong?” she called again. Slowly she opened the buildings side door, looking around cautiously. She spotted his olive green skin sitting just past the small outcropping of trees. The ice cold tendrils of panic flew through her as she rushed over. Was he hurt? She had not heard gunshots, had not heard him yell out.

       “Strong!” she raced to him, dropping at his side. Her eyes caught the sight of  a radstag’s horn broken off in his chest before she spotted the dead animal not far from where he sat.”

       “Oh god,” she whispered as she knelt by him.

       “Little … Bleeder,” he choked out as she wasted no time stabbing him with stims.

       “Why did you…how did this happen?” She asked as she stripped off her shirt to try and stim the flow of blood.

      “Little Bleeder need meat. Strong get meat. Little Bleeder help Strong find milk.” He explained, his breathing a little stronger. She felt like less than shit. He had gotten hurt trying to appease her. Still trying to find the milk of human kindness. She explained it to him several times. That it was not an actual drink, it was humanities ability to overlook, to befriend and help each other. True that most of that ‘milk’ was in thin supply out here in the Commonwealth but she thought he understood.

       Strong brought her from her thoughts as he reached up and traced the strap of her bra. Part of her armor pulled down when she leaned and she blushed at the shiver that ran through her. He met her eyes and there was something new there. Something they both knew had not been there before. Something that she had never entertained but now that the thought was planted, it consumed her.

      “Come on big guy, let’s get you back inside." she said as she helped him steady on his feet. 

      “Strong is strong. Not like little bleeder. Will be fine.” he argued, not quite shoving her away. 

       She smiled and petted the side of his face. He did not move at first but as she continued, he leaned his head towards her. “Yeah, you are so strong but little bleeder is worried. And we have to talk about this milk.”

       Strong ducked into the Red Rocket behind her and she could sense every twitch of his muscles as he sat down on her bed. The springs and joints complained under his weight. It was an old bed frame but kept the mattresses off the floor of their small home. 

      “Puny human waste stims on Strong.”

      “Hardly,” she snorted as she checked his wound again. “Thank you though, for the radstag.” She looked at him as she covered the puncture, pleased with how fast he always seemed to heal. It would be tender but fine soon.

     “You heal fast.” She said softly.

      “Little Bleeder acts funny.”

      She laughed, he knew her well. Emotions were not any Super Mutants' strong suit but he knew when hers changed, tuned into her feelings in a way that always surprised her. 

      “I had a new thought.”

      “About milk?”

      She nodded. “Human babies need the milk when they are born. My son needed it when he was first born so my body made it.”

      “Ah, give human milk early, make them strong early.”

       Again she nodded. “It is different to give milk to a baby. It is not… It would be different to give it to you.” She looked over at him, his green eyes watching her closely. “Do you know what I am saying?”

      The super mutant shook his head but said. “You new leader. Strong trusts you.”

     She sat in his lap, pleased when he slid back on the bed to make more room for her to fit. She had done this before when she was hurt. He held her while she slept and healed. She  trusted him with her life before. She would do it now as well.

      “You know that you are much stronger than me. That it would be easy for you to hurt me. Even if you didn’t mean to.”

      Strong watched her, his small eyes squinted a little.

      “Strong will not hurt little bleeder for milk of human kindness.”

      Slowly she nodded. She knew he would not ever mean to hurt her. He didn’t know love, did not know the words that most would say in a time like this but his actions told her the truth.

      She leaned up against him, her skin rubbing on his, her faced turned towards him. He was watching her. His arm moved over her hip, holding her tightly against him. He may not know the words but he had sensed the shift between them. He knew what she was asking him for. He tilted his head towards hers, eyes wide when she brought her lips to him. Rough and a little waxy feeling, she kissed him. He did not kiss her back, his lips never once twitched but when she made to pull away, his large hand gripped her and held her in place.

      “Stay bleeder,” he mumbled against her mouth. “Strong feel … funny.”

     “Do you trust me?”

     He nodded and released her.

     She stood before him, a super mutant and not even truly of her species anymore but she knew that she wanted him. Wanted to give him the thing that he most craved. She pulled the stretched shirt off.

      “Bleeder?”

      She smiled, tried to be reassuring as she reached out for his monster hand. She held it and slid it up the curve of her hip, over her stomach and brought it up to hold at her breast.

      “Milk,” whispered Strong in a voice that she had never heard from him before. Still rough but she could hear the emotion in it. Awe, curiosity, lust.

      She nodded. “Take it.” She whispered back to him. Strong watched only a moment longer before he grabbed her in green meaty hands and pulled her flush to him. His lips attacked the nipple, sucking and licking as she tried to relax into the actions. It had been a while since she had her baby to nurse but the milk would still flow. She learned while nursing her son that the milk would not let down if she was uptight. Strong picked up on the lack of flow as well.

      “No milk?” he looked up at her.

     “It takes…time.” she tried to explain. 

      “Bleeder scared.” He stated simply.

      She nodded and felt guilty. He had protected her, took care of her, he was not someone that she should be afraid of.

      “Strong try…slow.” He knew. She smiled and nodded. This was new ground for both of them, they would learn the way.

      “Strong not hurt Bleeder.”

      “Do you know this? Do you know what happens after?” she asked as she nuzzled into the top of his head for comfort. "Do you know what I want?"

      “Strong does not know how to get milk. Bleeder must show Strong.”

      She nodded, her hand running down his bare chest to the tie at his waist. The buckle was large and rusted but she worked it loose. Her other hand caressed her breast, pulling lightly at the nipple until it hardened.

      “No armor?” he asked as she let his gear fall from him to the bed behind him. She shook her head.

      “No armor, There will be nothing between us.”

      “Vulnerable.” He stated. Deep green eyes looking to her. He would follow what she said, she did not doubt this.

      “Yes, more so than with anyone else.”

      “Strong will not hurt Bleeder. Strong will not let anyone else hurt Bleeder.”

      She kissed him again and this time, he kissed her back. Her hands untied the loincloth he wore under his armor and felt him tense. Gently, she brought her hand to his and guided it to the bottom of her suit.

      “Undress me.” She whispered. He pulled on the fabric. She moved to allow him space to pull the remaining clothes from her body. She was bare before him and she blushed as Strong looked her over. His hands reached out but paused just before touching her.

      “Go on, Strong.” She urged. Her body trembled as he touched her. He was gentle as he traced her skin, his fingers twitched as they ran along the underside of one breast.

       She glanced down to see where the cloth was falling away from his body, exposing him to her. She shivered at the sight. Thick and uncut, he was large. They were treading new ground and he wasn’t hard. Did he work the same that way? She had a vague knowledge of mutants and the FEV. Maybe that didn’t work the same for mutants? Maybe she just did not turn him on?

      She squeaked as Strong’s mouth found her breast again. He was slow, licking this time instead. She felt the warmth spread through her.

      “That’s it.” She whispered.

      He placed his large hands over each of her hips, held her still as he sucked and nuzzled on her chest. Her hands could not reach his cock so instead she rested them over his shoulders, petting his neck and head. She felt the warm rush of let down and tried to warn him.

     “Strong … It is…” she stopped as she heard his guttural groan. Her milk flowed to him as he sucked greedily. His hand left her hip to stroke at her leaking nipple, playing in the milk from one as he drank at the other. Her core dripped as he nursed her dry. She moaned as she caught a glimpse of his cock. It stood erect now, brushing against her leg. Her jaw ached to taste it but the thought left as he moved to her other breast.

      “Strong like milk. Drink all milk.”

      “Yes,” she panted as he sucked harder. His grip lessened on her and she gasped as he trailed his hands over her body. He felt the curves and edges, brushing over her mound. She bent to watch as Strong stroked himself. It was fascination to watch his muscled fingers tug at the darker green flesh.

      “Bleeder like to watch Strong?”

      It was a question, a need for approval and acceptance.

      “Yes, gods, I want to touch you, feel you.”

      “Bleeders hands touch Strong.” He stopped sucking and even though her flow had slowed, he came away with milk on his lips.

      “Strong does not understand.”

      It made her face hot to think about telling him plainly what she wanted.

      “No, I want to touch you…there. I want you inside of me."

     He watched her, his eyes shone with confusing of what she was telling him. She would have to explain a different way. "I want you to breed me.”

      He shook his head. “Strong will hurt little.”

      She leaned to kiss him again. His worried eyes never left hers.

     “Please,” she begged, slightly sucking on his lip as she smiled.

      “This is no game, human.” He bellowed but he did not push her away. She knew he was worried, she was as well but she needed him.

      “Slow, we have to go slow and you have to stay in control. Can you do that?” she asked as she reached between them to stroke him. Her hand did not quite fit all the way around his girth but he had started to rock his hips up to meet her hands.

 

He watched her for several minutes, long enough that she worried he would not allow it. he leaned his head back towards her, nudging softly before trying out a kiss of his own. Her hand stilled as his mouth mapped out her own. His chest rumbled with a sound that almost sounded like a purr. Strong leaned away from her and nodded his consent. He trusted her to lead this, help him understand what was between them. To help him understand what she needed.

      She had seen him in a rage before, berserker strength and she had been afraid. He had only protected her. Whatever made him different from other mutants or made her special to him, she hoped it was enough to bring them through this.

      “Lie back.”

      Strong did as she asked. The position would give her as much control as possible. She knew if he lost it, it would not matter, he would kill her.

      Carefully she slid over his body, tracing lumps and scars as she went. Her eyes met his as she passed over his weeping cock, her tongue flicking out for a taste and his entire body jerked. She let the tip of him trace down her chest, over her belly and as it slid over her mound and bounced behind her, she kissed him. He was much taller and she knew that once they started, she would be unable to reach his mouth.

      “You are ready?”

      Strong reached up and petted her face with course fingers.

      “Little Bleeder give Strong milk of human kindness. Strong give human seed of super mutant strength.”

      She leaned back from him, reaching for his cock and smiling as Strong hissed at her touch. She stroked him several times, watching for his reaction and enjoying the soft noises he made. She raised over him, letting the slick head split her folds. He looked huge compared to her body but she reminded herself that she had delivered a baby, Strong would fit.

      She slid him through her folds again, not yet pulling him into her body but enjoying the feeling all the same.

      “Ready?” she asked again.

 

She watched as Strong nodded and gripped the bed to each side of her knees. Carefully she lowered onto him. He filled her, every inch that entered her, shook her to her core. There was the pain of stretching but Strong did not move, did not rush her. They both sighed as her skin slid on his. Her head fell forward as he bottomed within her. Inches still left, he would not fit further.

      “Bleeder ok?”

      She smiled at the worry in his voice and nodded.

      “Yes,” she answered. She rotated her hips forward just a little and gasped at how he filled her.

      “You ok?” she finally asked.

      “Strong ready to share seed with Little Bleeder.”

      She rotated on him again and he moaned. She knew she was the only person that had ever seen the mutant like this. Possibly seen _any_ mutant like this. Only with her had he ever been so undone. His hands held tight to the edges of the bed. He was trying, fighting not to hurt her. She would not test his will power for too long.

      She pulled her body up along his length, letting her walls grip him before dropping back down again in a way that had her seeing stars. He stretched her wide but the sting felt good.

      Knowing that she should hurry, she braced her hands on his stomach, her fingers lightly scratching against the muscular skin. She liked the contrast between her tone and his.

      He moaned as she began to rock on him. She felt his tip rub against her cervix and screamed. Instantly his hands flew to her waist, their grip bruising as he held her still.

      “Do. Not. Scream. Bleeder.” Strong gritted out the words between snapped teeth. His eyes pinched shut and his entire body was tense. Seeing him fighting his control, she rode him fast. His hands still held her but their grip lessened. She leaned forward to rise up almost off his cock completely before slamming back down. It was the pain she needed, craved and it flung her off the edge of pleasure that she perched on.

      “Strong,” she called out as her walls started to seize. One of his massive hands left her hip to grip at her shoulder. She screamed again and watched as his control shattered.

 

      Strong flipped her, rising up to kneel behind her and entering her hard. She screamed again as he started to pound into her. His thick cock spreading her as it brushed deep within her over and over. Muscles tensed and the sound of skin on skin and her screams filled the air as he tensed above her. Warm spurts of his seed filled her womb. She struggled beneath him for a moment before he moved off her.

     She lay there for a few moments. Her body hummed as his thick seed ran down her legs. Strong panted beside her but said nothing. He knew he hurt her.

      She reached over and patted his leg. She was not sure if she was ok. Her entire body hurt and she knew that she would be sore for days but she needed him to know that they were okay, that he had done okay.

     “Strong respect little bleeder. Strong…” his voice was low, like a growl that was escaping and he didn’t finish the sentence as he pulled her tighter to him. She curled against him, her head resting on his chest. She knew the words that the mutant couldn't say. The world was shit around them but she would never leave his side.  They had managed to find something special and it gave her the first glimmer of hope for the future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please don' t judge me.


End file.
